Hunters
The Hunters are a group of psychopaths in Dead Rising 2, appearing on the unmarked mission Militia Men. The group consists of four men with sniper rifles: Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan, Earl Flaherty, and Johnny James. They each take a rooftop around Fortune Park and attempt to kill Chuck, along with any other survivors, in addition to taking out the zombies. It is advised that Chuck kill the Hunters before he brings survivors into Fortune Park. The Hunters will leave once the military rescue arrives. Locations *Johnny James is on the rooftop of the Royal Flush Plaza. The rooftop access is in an alleyway to the left of the entrance to the Slot Ranch Casino. *Derrick Duggan can be found on the rooftop of the Atlantica Casino. In the alley to the right of Hot Excitorama, head through the double doors and go through the hallway to climb another ladder to the rooftop where Derrick is located. *Earl Flaherty is hiding on the scaffolding of an unfinished building near Moe's Maginations in the Platinum Strip. Chuck can simply jump and climb up to reach him, rather than having to climb a ladder for rooftop access. *Deetz Hartman is on top of the movie theatre in the Platinum Strip. There is a ladder leading to the rooftop where is located in an alley in between Juggz Bar & Grill and Cash Gordon's Casino. Tactics Melee To defeat them, Chuck must climb up onto each rooftop via ladders in alleyways. Each sniper shot they hit Chuck with takes out 2 blocks of health, so when traversing the park to get to each sniper, run left and right to decrease the chance of Chuck getting hit. Take cover behind one of the air conditioners if you need to heal or try to get a good shot with a gun. Ranged The only two weapons accurate enough to deal with them are the Six Shooter or the Sniper Rifle. Each of the Hunters will take about 19 rounds of a sniper rifle before falling, and will get in a counter-knock-back shot in the amount of time it takes you to get two rapid shots in. Mixed-drinks for full-healing will be required to defeat any of them as well as an area to shoot from where Zombies cannot reach (any areas with water are good). *Start with Johnny (on the roof of the Royal Flush Plaza) because in the alleyway that you use to get onto the roof is a maintenance room where all the items required for a rocket launcher are available. So if you make one then go up and kill Johnny you can make another one on the way down to replace it. Trivia *The Hunters are similar to the Hall Family from Dead Rising, as both groups wield sniper rifles to hunt and kill both zombies and humans. The Hunters do this for sport, rather than survival however. Like the Hall Family, the Hunters do not have cutscene upon their deaths. *Comments made by the Hunters suggest that they are or at one point were members of The Minuteman Project Inc. *The line "You're either with us, or against us" is likely a reference to the quote made by former U.S. President George W. Bush. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record's Sandbox Mode the hunters are the only psychopaths that will give you a psychopath defeated bonus when they are defeated. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record when any of the hunters are killed and when lying dead facing upward, the player could use Frank's camera to see that the hunter's eyes will still be open. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record's Sandbox Mode the hunters spawn at 6:00 PM. *All of the hunters bear an uncanny resemblance to an American "Tea Party" stereotype. *All of the hunters have the same notebook description. Gallery snipers1.jpg snipers2.jpg snipers3.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Organizations Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Deceased